The disclosure relates to an electrode member and a touch window including the same.
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be representatively classified into a resistive type touch window and a capacitive type touch window. In the resistive type touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive type touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive type touch window.
In the resistive type touch window, the repeated use thereof may degrade the performance thereof, and cause scratches. Accordingly, the interest on the capacitive type touch window representing superior endurance and having a long lifespan is increased.
Indium tin oxide (ITO) most extensively used for a transparent electrode of the touch window is expensive, and physically easily affected due to the curving and the bending of a substrate, so that the electrode characteristic thereof is deteriorated. Accordingly, the ITO may not be suitable for a flexible device. In addition, when the ITO is applied to a large-size touch window, the problem related to high resistance may occur.
In order to solve the problem, the studies and researches on alternative electrodes have been actively performed. In particular, although the substitute for ITO is formed by making the shape of the mesh using metallic materials, a Moire phenomenon may occur due to the shape of the mesh. The Moire phenomenon occurs when striped patterns are overlapped with each other. As adjacent striped patterns are overlapped with each other, the thickness of the striped patterns is increased, so that the overlapped striped patterns more stand out as compared with other stripped patterns. In order to overcome the Moire phenomenon, a haze film is provided on the metallic material forming the shape of the mesh, so that the Moire is weakened. However, the transmittance of the touch window is degraded due to the haze film, so that the whole performance of a display is degraded. In addition, the thickness of the touch window may be increased.
Meanwhile, in the case of metal, visibility is increased due to the reflection of light, so that the pattern of the transparent electrode may be recognized.